gun point
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: He sighed again. "Bridgette. Im breaking up with you." Geoff said. "Your... your... what?" she said. GeoffxBridgette warning, crazyness may occur
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Yay! This is my first ever Geoff and Bridgette story, and its nothing you expected! Trust me. Enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette grabbed the loaded gun her mom kept on the counter in case her crazy ex boyfriend decided to pay a visit. She pointed it towards Geoff, aimed for his heart. Glaring daggers, with murder written all over her face. "Get out of my house, or I'll shoot, you no-good, low-life cheater!" she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hold up. I think I jumped ahead to far. Lets rewind to a few days ago, so we can see how this all got started. Okay?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geoff sighed. A lot had been going on the past few weeks, and he was getting so tired of everything. He didnt want to do this anymore. "Bridgette, I need to talk to you." he said.

"Sure, what's up?" Bridgette asked.

"Well... I've been thinking..." he said,

"what do you mean? Tell me." she said.

"argh! I cant take it anymore! I cant do this! Argh!!! Bridgette, im done." he said.

"Done? With what?" she said.

"With this! With us! Its all too much! Bridgette, I cant lie anymore. Im tired of lying. Im tired of leading you on like this!" he said.

"Geoff, I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?" she asked.

He sighed again. "Bridgette. Im breaking up with you." Geoff said.

"Your... your... what?" she said.

"Im breaking up with you. Im sorry." he said.

"Your breaking... up... with me?" she said. He nodded. "Surely you must be joking!" he shook his head. She left.

Bridgette ran home. She ran up the stairs to her room, slammed the door and sat on her bed. She picked up her toy dolphin, Sparkle.

"What's wrong Bridgette?" she made the dolphin say.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me." she said.

"Oh... you must be devastated." Sparkle said.

"I am." she said.

"How could he? You were so good together!" Sparkle said.

"I know. I just don't know what I did wrong." she said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her mom came in.

"sweetie, what's wrong?" her mom asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bridgette said.

"Talking will make you feel better. What's wrong?" her mom said.

"Everything!" Bridgette said. "Geoff just broke up with me!"

"I knew this would happen someday. That's why I became a motivational speaker. To help you and others." her mom said.

"How would you know?" Bridgette asked.

"Honey, I've been through it myself. Step one to surviving a breakup is to tell someone about it. Maybe you should call Courtney." her mom said.

"Okay." she said. She pulled out her phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: oh no! Poor Bridgette!

Kayla: Pfft. Serves her right. They make out way too much.

Me: oh, like you don't.

Derek: that hurt.

Me: r, r, and r please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** hey! Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, and recommended! I know I left you in suspense, but I love leaving you in suspense. Its fun. This is supposed to be the next day, so... yeah. also, hip hip hooray for the usa!!! i got to watch oceans 8 or nine, and i loved it!!!!!!! while the first chapter was easy to get, this one wont be. this is where the craziness will begin. i suck at fluff. so much that i dont really write fluff. so, if your lost by the end of this chapter, dont say i didn t warn you. Okay, on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Geoff!" Tiffany said. Tiffany was kind of tall, with blue eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans.

"Oh, hey." Geoff said.

"So, how are you?" she asked.

"Im fine." he said.

"Geoff, be honest. Have you broken up with her yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just yesterday, actually. She took it pretty hard. Duncan says she's still crying." he said.

"Well, I think you need to focus a little less on Bridgette... and a little more on us..." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney was rushing through the park. She had just bought some ice cream and this was the quickest short cut to Bridgette's house. She passed by a bench with people sitting on it. Then she stopped, backtracked, and realized that Geoff was on the bench. More importantly, he was on the bench with another girl, and they were making out. Courtney sighed. Not only would Bridgette have to hear about this, but she was sure that she would have to tell her. Then she remembered that she had ice cream and needed to get going before it melted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"no, Tiffany stop." Geoff said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess im just not in the mood." he said.

"Oh." she said. "Maybe later?"

"Maybe." he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: wow! I am good!!!

Kayla; wait. Are you implying that Geoff was cheating on Bridgette? Is that what your trying to say???

Me: im not implying anything.

Derek: no way, you totally are!

Me: I am not!!!

Kayla: but in the first chap-

Me: SHUSH!!!

Derek: don't forget to triple r!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** you know how Courtney had that ice cream last chapter? Now its time to find out why. Also, thanks to all of you who r, r, and r. you rock for that. And thanks for putting up with my scatterbrained-ness. Oh, and I don't know where my idea for Bridgette's last name came from, but I think it fits. Bridgette Clearwater. It kinda rolls off the tongue, don't you think? And if you just said it aloud to see if it rolled off the tongue, tell me in your review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Hi Courtney. Im glad you made it." Bridgette's mom said.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater. How's Bridgette?" Courtney asked.

"Bridgette hasn't gotten any better. If nothing else, she's worse. She wont eat anything and she wont leave her room. I was hoping you could make her feel better." she said.

"Well, that's why I brought this." Courtney said, holding up a pint of chocolate chunk ice cream. her favorite as well as Bridgette's. Courtney walked up the stairs to Bridgette's room and went in. Bridgette was laying face-down on her bed, obviously crying.

"Umm... Bridgette? Are you okay?" Courtney asked. She didnt answer. "Bridgette? Its me, Courtney." nothing. "I brought you a pint of chocolate chunk..."

Bridgette looked up. "Only a pint?" she asked.

"Well... I wasnt exactly sure you were going to want it..." Courtney said.

"Courtney. Its chocolate chunk. Why would I not want it?" she said.

"Good point." Courtney said. "Here's a spoon for you. And here's one for me."

"This is my favorite way to eat ice cream. Straight out of the carton." Bridgette said.

"Yeah. Hey, do you know a girl that's kind of tall, with blue eyes and kinda short brown hair?" Courtney asked.

"You mean Tiffany Jacobson? " Bridgette asked.

"Tiffany Jacobson? That was Tiffany Jacobson? Your sworn enemy and the girl who beats you in every surfing contest because her mom is a judge?!?" Courtney asked.

"Yep." Bridgette said.

Courtney winced. Bridgette hated Tiffany Jacobson. What kind of friend would she be if she told her she saw her sworn enemy kissing Geoff! But then again, what kind of friend would she be if she let her find out for herself. "Bridgette, I don't know how to tell you this... but you need to know." she said.

"What do I need to know? You aren't moving to Wisconsin, are you?" Bridgette asked.

"No, its not that. Today, at the park... when I was walking to your house I... saw... something..." Courtney said.

"What did you see?" Bridgette asked.

"Well... I saw... Geoff and Tiffany at the park..." Courtney said.

"Yeah, and?" Bridgette asked.

"Well... they were kind of... sort of... im pretty sure they were..." Courtney said.

"They were what? Spit it out Courtney!" Bridgette said.

Courtney took a deep breath. It was now or never. This was do or die time. "They were making out." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: ooh... tough break.

Kayla: you wrote it!!!

Derek: yeah! You made the tough break happen!

Me: sorry!!! im a writer!!! its what I do!!!

Kayla: you should be banned from the website for what you've done!

Me: you'll never take me alive!!! (runs out of the room)

Derek: so... speaking of making out...

Kayla: how about after the **A/N**?

Derek: sounds good to me. You wanna finish it?

Kayla: I'd love to. All ya'lls need to read review and recommend!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** wow. Major heartbreak and drama in that last chapter. And more coming in this one. Read on!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had been many times when Bridgette believed she was devastated. there was the time she got voted off TDI. The time, shortly after, when Geoff hadn't kissed her goodbye. Next was the time she had got voted off TDA. And, most recently, was when Geoff broke up with her. But now, after hearing that Geoff had been making out with her sworn enemy, she was the most devastated she'd ever been.

"umm... I think I'll go throw this away..." Courtney said, referring to the empty ice cream carton. She didn't know how Bridgette would react, and she really didn't want to find out. She left to throw it away, and when she came back, a few things had changed. The lights were on and Bridgette was now sitting at the piano in her room, playing a sad tune.

_"Here I am, sitting here all alone, now I've got no one to call my own._

_The other day, my perfect boyfriend, dumped me for another woman._

_threw me out like day old tuna surprise, he doesn't even know the tears I cry._

_Doesn't know how I feel, we both knew what we had was real._

_And I don't think I can make it through the day, without your loving hand, leading me along._

_Oh... and I just cant live without you babe, without your smiling face to tell me everything's okay._

_And he doesn't even know the tears I cry._

_Im crying, im dying inside._

_without you..."_ Bridgette sang.

Courtney felt tears streaming down her own cheeks. "Oh Bridgette, that was beautiful." she said.

"You think so? I just wrote it." Bridgette said.

"Im sorry I told you." Courtney said.

"Don't be. If you hadn't told me, I would've found out eventually. Step 4 of mom's 6 steps to surviving a breakup is getting used to seeing your ex with other people." Bridgette said.

"Wow. You know this thing by heart, don't you." Courtney said.

"Well, when my friends go, I usually go with them for support, so I've heard it a million times." Bridgette said.

"So... do you think your ready to eat something? Or leave your room?" Courtney asked.

"yeah, I think I am." Bridgette said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Kayla: im really loving the song.

Derek: yeah. Where'd you find it?

Me: I wrote it.

Kayla and Derek: you WROTE it???

Me: yep. Im not just a great writer. Im also a great lyricist. They kind of go hand in hand.

Bingo: glub glub blub.

Me: you'll be what?

Bingo: glub... glub blub gurgle gurgle glub.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** okay, this story is getting really heavy. I re-read the story so far, and my eyes started welling up. *sniff* its so sad! Anyways... this chapter is all about Geoff, in contrast to the last few chapters, which were all about Bridgette. This is the next day by the way. Hey! That rhymed! Oh and by the way, last chapter bingo said you needed to read review and recommend. You know, for those of you who can't speak fish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geoff couldn't take it anymore. He had thought having just Tiffany would be great, but he was wrong. It had been about 2 days since the breakup and he felt terrible. He didn't know how to explain it. There was just something about the way she felt in his arms. Something about the way her lips felt on his. Something about Bridgette that made him want her back like crazy. He needed her like a toasted marshmallow needed chocolate and graham crackers. Like singers needed music. Like the grass needed rain. Like celebrities-

"Geoff, are you listening to me?" Tiffany asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" Geoff said.

"I was saying that I had two tickets for a Taylor Swift concert and I wanted you to come with." Tiffany said.

"When is it?" Geoff asked.

"Tomorrow night." she said.

"Sorry. Im hanging with DJ and Duncan tomorrow night." he said.

"Then tell them your not coming." she said.

"What? I cant blow of my best buds!" Geoff said.

"But its Taylor Swift! And it just wouldn't be special without my man." Tiffany said.

"About that. Tiffany, I don't want to be your man anymore." he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because your not Bridgette!" Geoff said.

"Why does it matter? Im better then Bridgette!" Tiffany said.

"No, your not. Tiffany, my heart has a place. And that place isn't here. Its with Bridgette." Geoff said.

"Well... well... fine!" Tiffany said. She left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: short, but sweet.

Kayla: you call that sweet? Now Geoff is single, and he's broken 2 hearts!!!

Derek: what did he think they were singing? Break my heart?

Me: so you're the girl, I've heard the rumors, you've got the boys wrapped around your finger.

Kayla: such a sweet, heartbreaker, if you're the game, I wanna be a player!

Derek: oh, you can do whatever you want, its alright with me!

Bingo: glub blub blub glub glub blub, gurgle glub blub blub, glub glub blub blub gurgle glub, blub glub, blub glub, gurgle gurgle glub...

Me: Go Bingo!!! okay, feel free to triple r. and by feel free, I mean do it or else! (Jk!)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** okay! This is the last chapter. Its only 6, but hey, 6 is pretty good for me. Here we go, so hold on tight, it's a roller coaster ride were on so, say goodbye, cuz I wont be back again, up and down your all around, say goodnight, and... goodbye!!! ha ha, lol. Okay, on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette was sitting in her house, all alone. She could tolerate being out of her room, but when Courtney asked her if she wanted to go to the mall, she told her she wasn't ready. Her parents had gone to work today, so she was by herself. She looked out the window and saw the car. She saw him step out of it. He walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell. Then he leaned over and looked in the window, and he saw her. _That's just great. Now I have no way of avoiding him. _She thought. She quickly texted Courtney to come help her and opened the door.

"What do you want." she asked.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Geoff said.

"You've already broke my heart, what more is there to say?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette, im sorry." he said.

"Your **sorry**? Sorry wont get back the two days I just lost, sorry wont undo what you did, and sorry isn't going to fix my broken heart." Bridgette said.

"Wait. I know I wont ever be able to undo the damage I did. But... I broke up with Tiffany-" Geoff said.

"Oh, and that's supposed to make everything better?" she said.

"You didn't let me finish. I broke up with Tiffany, all this time I've just been lost, trying to find a place where I belong. And now I realize that... I already had a place to belong. That place is with you..." he said. He stepped forward. She stepped back. They did this a couple more times. Bridgette was now standing by the kitchen counter.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before." she said.

"Please. We belong together. I know I shouldn't of lied to you. That was wrong. But, if your willing to look past it-" he said.

"Wait. You never lied to me. Wait! That's one of the lines from my mom's seminar! You say you lied to me, meaning you were secretly seeing someone, meaning Tiffany, meaning..." she said. Then she got it, and she was mad.

Bridgette grabbed the loaded gun her mom kept on the counter in case her crazy ex boyfriend decided to pay a visit. She pointed it towards Geoff, aimed for his heart. Glaring daggers, with murder written all over her face."Get out of my house, or I'll shoot, you no-good, low-life cheater!" she said.

Geoff didn't move, he just sighed. "Bridgette, if you want to shoot me, go ahead. I don't blame you. I deserve it for what I did. But before you do, could I just ask one thing? Could you tell me you forgive me? I'll never be at peace unless you forgive me." he said, a solemn look on his face. Obviously he was serious. And she could see just from looking at him that he was telling the truth. That he was truly sorry for what he did. She dropped the gun, and kissed him.

"Anger has made me blind." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It was just a temporary blindness. Everything's alright now." he said, holding her close.

"Lets agree to never be blinded again." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney walked up to Bridgette's house to find the door was open. She also saw Geoff's car parked outside. _This could be trouble._ She thought. She stepped inside, not knowing what to expect. When she got to the front room, she couldn't believe her eyes. Geoff and Bridgette were on the couch, doing what they do best. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Still there. _Well, I guess im not needed after all._ She thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Courtney, where are you? I texted you over an hour ago!" Bridgette said through the phone.

"Well... I came over shortly after you texted me to find you and you know who in a lip lock on the couch." Courtney said.

"Its... its not what you think!" Bridgette said.

"You and Geoff are back together." Courtney said.

"Okay, its exactly what you think. So what are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Hanging out at Duncan's place. Why?" Courtney said.

"Courtney... how much longer is this gonna take..." Duncan complained.

"Do you mind? Im on the phone."Courtney said.

"I haven't had any lip action all week! Give me a break!" he said.

"Sorry Bridgette, I have to go. You know how Duncan can be." Courtney said.

"Oh, that's cool. See you later." Bridgette said.

"Yeah see you." Courtney hung up the phone. "Im done."

"Thank the heavens." Duncan said sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Me: hey! We are live at the Alana live studios! So tell me Geoff, Bridgette, how did I do?

Bridgette: terrible! That would never happen!

Geoff: yeah! How could you possibly split us up like that? do i look like a cheater to you??????

Me: I thought it would make for an interesting story. Sue me.

Kayla: it was a real tear-jerker if you ask me.

Derek: I agree.

Me: Courtney, Duncan, what did you think?

Duncan: why are you asking me? I wasn't even in this one!

Courtney: yes you were.

Duncan: yeah, at the very end. And I only said 3 lines!

Me: those were the only lines you needed to say. If you had said anything else, it wouldn't have been as good.

Bridgette: the brain of a writer works in strange ways...

Geoff: totally.

Me: there's just one more thing to do before we end the show. Don't forget to...

All: read, review, and recommend!!!

Me: thank you, goodnight!!!


End file.
